Divergent
by Bunny's daughter
Summary: Tobias is the son of the Priors. Tris is the daughter of the Eatons. This is the story of how they go through Divergent but with different paths. Depending on how the story goes, there may or may not be a war. Rating will be T just in case (Four/Tris and a little Eric/Tris throughout it. All characters included at some point)
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all will like this. I'd just like to take the time and say that I don't own Divergent at all. Merely the OCs I include and the plot. Some things will be changed in this story and others will stay the same.**

Today is the sixth day of the third month since my mother has forced me to stand in front of the mirror so she can cut my hair. I stare at her reflection in the glass, and I can't help but wonder how she remains so calm as she trims my hair. When her eyes meet mine in the glass, I begin to wonder why she isn't reprimanding me for staring at us both.

"So today is the day," my mother says from behind me. I can't think of anything to say in reply to her, so I simply nod my head. "Are you nervous?"

"No," I say though I am lying to myself. I am nervous. Nervous because today is the day of the aptitude test that will tell me what faction I will spend the rest of my life in. And tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony, I will decide on a faction. I will decide where I belong, but it will be a difficult choice for me because I don't want to be defined by just one thing. I want to be multiple things. I want to be brave, kind, smart, honest, and selfless. But tomorrow, I will have to choose if I leave my family or if I stay with them.

Together my mother and I walk into the kitchen. On these mornings, my older brother makes breakfast. My father's hand skims over my short hair as he reads the newspaper. And my mother hums as she clears the table. It's on these mornings and good days like this that I feel the most guilty for wanting to leave them.

….

The bus stinks of exhaust and every time it hits a patch of uneven pavement, it jostles everyone from side to side. The next time we hit an uneven patch, I'm nearly thrown out of my seat despite I'm gripping the sides so tight my knuckles are turning white.

My older brother, Caleb, stands in the aisle beside me holding onto a rail above his head in an attempt to keep himself on his feet. As I continue to study my brother, I notice (not for the first nor the last time) that we don't look anything alike. He has our father's dark hair and hooked nose but my mother's green eyes and dimpled cheeks. He also inherited our mother's talent for selflessness. Meanwhile, I have our mother's light brown hair but our father's facial structure and brown eyes. I'm sure that if neither of us were in Abnegation, the girls would no doubt stare at us.

Slowly the roads smoother as gaps between buildings narrow and we get closer to the center of the city. I watch as we pass beneath the elevated tracks, and I begin to wonder what it's like to ride a train. But I know that won't ever happen to me unless I'm in Dauntless because only the Dauntless ride the trains. Finally the bus stops in front of the school, and I'm one of the first ones to get up. I carefully scoot past Caleb to make it off the bus and into fresh air that does not smell like bus exhaust.

Our school, Upper Levels, is one of the three oldest schools in the city, the others being Middle Levels and Lower Levels. And like all other buildings around it, it's completely made of glass and steel. But there's one thing that sets the Upper Levels school building aside from those around it. Out front there's a tall metal sculpture that the Dauntless climb after school, each one daring another to go higher than the last. Last year, I used to watch them do this quite a bit. That's how I ended up witnessing one of the Dauntless fall and break his leg and also how I ended up running to go get the nurse.

"Aptitude tests are today," I say as I look over at Caleb. I can feel my muscles tense as I take in the atmosphere after we walk inside the school. Every kid our age is spread out amongst the halls and classrooms because it's most likely our last day here. Wherever we go after this, those factions are responsible for us.

"Aren't you worried about what they'll tell you?" I ask as we pause in the middle of the hallway. He tilts his head and raises his eyebrow at me.

"Are you, Tobias?" Caleb asks me and I hesitate to answer. Of course I've been worried about the aptitude tests. They're supposed to tell us where we belong, but I don't want to have just one trait that defines me. I want to be all of the traits that the individual factions pride themselves on.

"Not really," I say, finally answering him. He smiles at me then we go our different ways. But as I walk away, I'm thinking about the tests. Which faction will I really belong to?

…

As I walk down the hall towards my class, I'm doing my best to avoid running into anyone. Unfortunately this effort ends as I'm knocked down to the floor by an Erudite boy. Several people stop and watch, but I ignore them as I stand and brush myself off. I ignore the insults that are thrown my way and just continue heading down the hall.

Once I'm in the E Wing, I stop by the window and wait for the train to arrive that carries the Dauntless faction as I do every morning. Before I can be pulled into my own thoughts, the train whistle sounds and comes around the bend. As the train speeds past the school, I watch as a mass of Dauntless jump from the cars.

I turn away from the window as soon as the last Dauntless jumps from the train. I know it is foolish to watch them each morning, but I can't stop myself from wishing that I could be like them. Heaving a sigh, I leave the Wing and press through the crowds towards Faction History.

 **As I stated earlier, I hope y'all will enjoy this story. It's my first Divergent story and something that's been wiggling in the back of my mind for awhile. Please leave me a review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Divergent at all. Merely the OCs I include and the plot**

After lunch is over, the factions all gather around their own long tables and wait to be called. From what I've heard, there's mainly Abnegation volunteers. There is a couple from Dauntless and also one or two from Erudite since members of our own factions are not allowed to test us themselves. We're also not supposed to prepare in any way, but I ignored that rule. The past few nights I've woken up after my parents go to bed, and I've studied the factions.

Sounds of laughing and shouting draw my attention and I turn to stare at the Dauntless tables across the room. I watch as they play cards, and I find myself wishing that I could be more like them. I wish that I could act freely and be myself like they do. But my faction wants me to forget about myself. And sometimes I want to but other times I just want to be free.

My eyes turn back towards my table as my brother's name is called. I watch him as he moves towards the exit and I don't bother to say anything to him. My brother had always known where he belongs unlike me. I want to belong in so many places that it isn't funny. And ten minutes later, when Caleb sits down beside me, I try to ask him why he looks so pale even though I know that he cannot answer me. My head snaps up as I hear footsteps, and I look up to see an Abnegation volunteer walking towards us. They stop and call out the next list of names, including mine.

For a moment, I can't stand up but then my legs force me to do so. As I walk towards the testing rooms with the others that have been called, I finally admit to myself that I have been scared for this day. I'm scared about where I will end up after this.

I walk into the testing room without a second thought or glance towards any of the others. The door is closed behind me, then a Dauntless woman comes into my view. She's wearing black jeans and a black tank top. I take a moment to look at the mirrors that are all around the room because I can see myself in them. My eyes seem to be a darker brown than I remember, the same with my hair. I cannot see the rest of what I look like because the gray Abnegation outfit prevents me from doing so, but this time I am glad that I can't see.

Turning back around, I walk forward and sit in the reclined chair that's in the middle of the room. The white lights beat down on me, and I can immediately feel my skin getting warm. Ignoring the feeling of discomfort that was threatening to well up within me, I turn my attention onto the Dauntless test administrator and this time I notice something. On the back of the woman's neck a black and white hawk with a red eye is inked into her skin. Her black hair obscures it from view as she stands up and faces me.

"My name is Tori," the Dauntless woman introduces herself as she begins to attach electrodes to me and herself.

"Why the hawk?" I hear my voice ask as an electrode is pressed to my forehead.

"Never met a curious Abnegation before," Tori says, raising her eyebrows at me. I shiver beneath her gaze as I realize that I've just betrayed my faction's values.

"In some parts of the ancient world, the hawk symbolized the sun. When I got this, I figured that I'd no longer be scared of the dark since light was always shining on me. Now it only reminds me of the fear I've overcome," she explains as another electrode is attached to my forehead and one to her own. I watch as she attaches a few more things to the two of us before she hands me a vial. I take it in my hand but I hesitate to drink it, looking at it skeptically.

"Drink it," Tori orders and I immediately obey her, closing my eyes as I drank the liquid.

…

When my eyes open again, I can't tell how much time has passed. But I can definitely tell that I am somewhere else. Instead of the testing room, I stand inside the empty school cafeteria. On an empty basket in front of me, there are two bowls. One contains a knife and the other contains a hunk of cheese.

"Choose," a voice that sounds like a woman's comes from behind me. I turn to try and see if there was anyone there but there was not. Without wasting a moment, I turn back to the bowls and grab both the knife and the cheese. As soon as I do, I hear the sound of padding feet behind me. I turn and see a snarling dog a few feet behind me and getting closer. Quickly, I sort through my options in my head. I look down at the hunk of cheese in my hand and slowly form an idea. Carefully, I sink to my knees and push the cheese towards the dog. The dog moves closer and I watch as it stops snarling so it can sniff at the cheese. In the next moment, the dog sits and chomps on the cheese. I let a small smile cross my face and I blink, wishing I hadn't in the next moment.

When my eyes reopen a second later, there's a child in a white dress standing across the room. She spots the puppy and squeals before running towards it. I open my mouth to tell her to stop, that what she was doing was only going to frighten the dog, but I am too late. The dog turns and snarls at the poor child, and the child runs in the other direction out of fear. The dog chases after it and I immediately jump to my feet. Once I'm close enough to the two of them, I hurl myself at the dog and wrap my arms around its neck. Its jaws close around my arm and I cry out in pain. The two of us wrestle for a moment before I remember the knife. Pulling it out of my pocket, I plunge it into the dog's side until I'm sure it's dead.

Before the dog's blood even begins to coat my hand, it's gone. Now I'm alone in a hallway with the only way out being a door at the end of the hall. Without a second thought, I walk towards it and push it open. I expected to see another hallway on the other side but instead the inside of a bus greets me. I hold onto a pole in the middle the bus aisle and cast my gaze about my surroundings. Eventually my eyes land on a man in seat near me that's reading the newspaper. His hands are scarred and burned, so if I had to guess, I'd guess his face looks the same way since I can't see it.

"Do you know this guy?" he asks tapping the picture on the front of the paper. His question catches me off guard so I don't immediately answer. Instead I take the time to read the headline. The word 'murderer' jumps out at me and I shiver. I don't bother looking at the picture because I know that it's a bad idea to say anything to this man.

"Well? Do you?" I can hear the anger in his voice but I don't care that it's there. There wasn't any way this man could hurt me. Especially not here.

"Do you?" the man repeats and this time I shrug my shoulders. He asks me the question again and I feel another shudder run through me because of the bad feeling that had settled in the pit of my stomach.

"No, I have no idea who he is," I finally answer the man. He stands and I can finally see what his face looks like though I'm not surprised, I'd already guessed that it was scarred the way his hands were. He leans close to me but I do not back away. I cannot let this man scare me.

"You're lying!," he exclaims," You're lying."

"No, I'm not," I immediately start shaking my head.

"I can see it in your eyes," the man replies. I pull myself up straighter.

"No, you can't," I retort, my eyes staring straight into his.

"If you know him," he says in a low voice, "you could save me. You could save me!"

"Well, I don't," I say narrowing my eyes and setting my jaw.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Divergent at all. Merely the OCs I include and the plot**

I open my eyes and can immediately tell that my palms are sweaty. Of course they would be with how tight I was clenching them. I look around only to realize that I'm still sitting in the chair. I had not moved out of it like I thought I had. But then when I turn my head to see Tori beside me, her lips are pinched together. A few minutes of silence goes by as she detaches electrodes and wires from my head as well as hers, and I desperately want her to say something. Had I done well? What faction did I get? Was the test actually over?

"That was perplexing," Tori murmurs quietly, thinking I won't hear her, "Certainly not normal. Excuse me, I'll be right back."

I watch as she leaves, closing the door behind her, and immediately start looking around the room again. I wonder how I actually did on my test. What faction did I end up with? Tori had mentioned the word perplexing. Had I ended up with an unexpected faction as a result? I mulled over these thoughts in my head so much that I didn't even notice when Tori came back into the room.

"Sorry to worry you," Tori apologizes as she walks over to stand beside me. I shake my head slightly and offer her a smile.

"Don't worry about it," I dismiss her apology but then I can't help but notice how pale she looks now compared to when I had first walked into the room.

"Tobias, your results were inconclusive. Typically each stage of the simulation is supposed to rule out one or more of the factions to get the result. But in your case, only one faction has been ruled out," Tori informs me. Immediately my eyes go wide. Only one faction had been ruled out? That's it?

"Only one?" I ask just to make sure that I had actually heard her correctly. She nodded her head.

"At the very beginning of the simulation, you grabbed both the cheese and the knife. Grabbing the cheese and feeding it to the dog confirmed your aptitude for both Amity and Erudite. When you threw yourself at the dog, that showed your aptitude for Abnegation. And finally when you chose the knife and later killed the dog with it, that confirmed your aptitude for Dauntless. The only faction that was ruled out was Candor as a result of lying to the man on the bus," Tori explains to me.

"So you have no idea what my aptitude is?" I interrupt her. Tori shakes her head slightly and shrugs.

"Yes and no. My conclusion is that you display an equal aptitude for Abnegation, Dauntless, Amity, and Erudite. The people who get this kind of result are called Divergent," Tori says in a low whisper," Under no circumstances should you share this information with anyone, Tobias. Divergence is extremely dangerous."

Her words confused me. How could I, much less my test results, be dangerous?

"Okay," I tell her as I stand up from the chair. It is then that I realize for the first time that I'm taller than she is.

"I suggest that you go home. Just sitting here and waiting isn't going to benefit you. I'll let your brother know where you've gone," Tori says as she pushes me out a door. There's no one else in the hall, so I feel that I'm lucky. Without a second thought, I walk through the school until I find the front doors and head outside.

The aptitude test was supposed to help me decide on a faction, but with the way I feel about being just one thing, I'm not surprised that I'm Divergent. It's my choice now, not that it hasn't always been, no matter what the test says. Abnegation. Dauntless. Amity. Erudite. Somehow I have to choose between these four factions tomorrow, and I don't know if I can.

…..

Instead of taking the bus, I decide to walk home. Mainly because I want to have time to sort through my thoughts before Caleb starts asking questions, but also because my father will notice if I come home early when he checks the house log at the end of the day. As I walk, I allow myself to look around. The old buildings that surround me look like they're ready to fall down at any moment. The newer buildings just worsen the look of the older ones beside them because they are so new and clean. But I allow myself to smile a little anyways because it is my mother that helps renovate these buildings.

When I take the time to stop and watch how the Abnegation lifestyle works, it's one of the most beautiful things in the world. When I watch my brother help someone carry their groceries. Or when I watch my parents help others without being asked. I fall in love with this lifestyle, but then I always remember why it is so hard for me. For me acting selfless doesn't quite feel genuine. At times, I don't mind it. But on others it makes me feel like a robot. And choosing a different faction, a different lifestyle, means I forsake my family for the rest of my life.

I successfully get past the factionless part of the city without any sort of confrontation from any of them, and I can't help but feel a little proud of myself. Five minutes later, I finally reach my street. The gray houses and mailboxes that greet me are supposed to help me forget about myself, and I try to love it, but sometimes I know that I can't. Without totally realizing that I am doing so, I sit down on the bottom step to wait for Caleb to get home.

Moments later, I hear laughter echoing through the air, so I turn my head to see gray robed figures walking down the street. And as I watch them, I start thinking about my results again. Maybe if I really, really tried I could make the Abnegation lifestyle work for me. I wouldn't have to leave my family then, and I'd get to stay here with all my friends. But as this thought passes through my mind, I mentally shake my head. Abnegation wasn't working for me now and it probably never would.

"Tobias!" Caleb calls once they're within earshot of me. "What happened? Are you alright?" He says goodbye to his companions and after they respond he walks over to me.

"I'm fine, Caleb. When the test was over I got sick. I feel better now though," I tell him as I stand up. His frown, which makes him look more like our mother than father, tells me that he does not believe what I am saying to him.

"Tobias, are you going to tell me the truth?" Caleb asks just as a faint train whistle sounds in the distance. At the sound, my heart jumps because it sounds like the Dauntless are calling out for me. Turning back to my brother, I shake my head before I enter the house. He must have stayed outside a little longer because I've already started cooking by the time his footsteps follow me in.

Hours later, dinner is ready and my parents come home. My father drops his bag at the door then kisses my temple. My mother then gets her turn and she wraps her arms around me in a hug. They both move away from me and my whole family sits down at the table.

"How did the tests go you two?" my father asks Caleb and I.

"It went good," Caleb says simply as he serves the chicken to everyone. I put peas on everyone's plate before I decide to respond.

"It was fine," I say and force myself to nod along with my words. I could never be Candor with the way I lie.

"There was an upset with one of the tests," my mother says just after I take my seat beside Caleb.

"Really?" my father asks her, surprise filling his voice. It was not often a problem with the aptitude tests ever happened.

"I don't know much about it. Only that the results had to be reported verbally and the student got sent home," my mother says shrugging. She then gives my brother and I a look that is silently asking us if we'd heard anything, and we both shakes our head in response. This time I let a small smile cross my face because now I know that my dear older brother could never be Candor either.

I watch as my mother takes my father's hand and rubs his knuckles with her thumb. Rarely do I ever see this kind of affection between them. They had taught me that physical contact was extremely powerful and that I should be wary of it.

"What's wrong? You seem troubled," my mother says quietly. It's then that I realize for the first time that my father looks tired and worn.

"It was a difficult day at work. Well, it was really a difficult day for Marcus," my father replies. Marcus is my father's coworker; they're both political leaders. The city is ruled by a council of fifty people composed entirely of representatives from Abnegation. Our leaders are selected by their peers for their impeccable character, moral fortitude, and leadership skills. Representatives from each of the other four factions can speak in the meetings on behalf of a particular issue, but the decision is ultimately the council's. And while the council technically makes the decisions together, Marcus is particularly influential.

"Is this about the report that Jeanine Matthews released?" my mother asks. Jeanine is Erudite's sole representative, selected based on her IQ score. My father complains about her often.

"A report?" I inquire curiously. My brother gives me a warning look.

"Yes, she released a report attacking Marcus's character," my father answers me which causes me to raise my eyebrows.

"What did it say?" I ask then duck my head. Why was I so curious tonight?

"It said that Marcus's violence and cruelty towards his daughter is the reason she chose Dauntless instead of Abnegation," my father tells me. I sit back in my chair slightly. Few people who are born in Abnegation leave it once they get the chance. But when they do, we remember. Two years ago, Marcus's daughter, Beatrice, left us for the Dauntless, and Marcus was devastated. Beatrice was his only child and his only family since his wife and their second child had died. I never met Beatrice. She rarely attended community events and never joined her father at our house for dinner. My father often remarked that is was strange, but now it does not matter.

"That poor man," my mother says, shaking her head, "As if he needs to be reminded of his loss."

"Of his daughter's betrayal, you mean?" my father says coldly. I know I shouldn't speak again, but I can't stop myself.

"Why are they doing this?" I ask quickly. My mother gives me a look that tells me to listen to my father.

"You know why, Tobias. We have something they want. Valuing knowledge above all else results in a lust for power, and that leads men into dark and empty places. We should be thankful we know better," my father says and I nod. No matter what, I know I will not choose Erudite tomorrow. And that knowledge gives me relief. Because now I only have three factions to choose from instead of four and it feels as if a small weight has been lifted off of me.

Caleb and I climb the stairs together after our parents tell us to go get our rest. But before I can go into my bedroom, he stops me with a hand on my arm.

"Tobias….we should think of our family. But we must also think of ourselves. The tests don't have to change our choices."

"Don't they though?" I ask him smiling a little bit, though it was more of an uneasy smile.

Instead of answering me, Caleb squeezes my shoulder and slips into his room. I wish I could speak to him, tell him we're going through the same thing. But the idea of admitting that I'm scared of what tomorrow might bring me in the future is too humiliating, so I just head into my room.

Tomorrow's decision may be simple. I can either choose courage or selflessness or kindness, Dauntless or Abnegation or Amity. Perhaps choosing one over the others will prove I belong in that faction. But first I will have to overcome the internal struggle that will face me. Only then can one of my options win.

 **Please leave me a review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Divergent at all. Merely the OCs I include and the plot. I'd also like to thank TheGirlWithTheMagicHair for reviewing as well as all those who have favorited and followed my story.**

The next day, I don't know if I'm entirely awake until my family and I are climbing stairs to get to the Choosing Ceremony. And as the crowd of other Abnegation sweep me past my father, I finally admit to myself that I'm more scared than I have ever been in my life. I still haven't decided what I'm going to choose to be the rest of my life and that really frightens me.

The room is arranged in concentric circles. On the edges stand all the sixteen year olds from every faction. None of us are members yet, and our decision today will make us initiates of whatever faction we choose. Only if we complete our chosen faction's initiation will we become full members.

We arrange ourselves in alphabetical order by our last names, which we may or may not leave behind today. Rows of chairs for our families make up the next circle, arranged in five sections one for each faction. The crowd looks huge, but even I know that not every single person from each faction is present. If they were, the room would seem much larger than it really is.

This year Abnegation hosts the Choosing Ceremony, and Marcus is giving the opening address and reading the last names in reverse alphabetical order which means I'll choose before Caleb. The Choosing Ceremony isn't here in Abnegation every year though. Each year, the responsibility of conducting the ceremony rotates between the factions.

In the last circle are five metal bowls big enough to hold my hand. Each one contains substances that represent each faction: gray stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, lit coals for Dauntless, and glass for Candor.

When Marcus calls my name, I will walk to the center of the three circles. I will not speak, and he will offer me a knife. I will cut my hand and let my blood fall into the bowl of the faction I choose. My blood on the stones, my blood on the sizzling coals or my blood on the earth.

Before my parents sit down, my father claps Caleb and I on the shoulder, grinning.

"See you soon," he says without a trace of doubt in his voice. That just makes the guilty feeling welling up inside me grow even more.

My mother then hugs us, and what little resolve I still have almost breaks. I clench my jaw and stare up at the ceiling where globe lanterns fill the room with a golden light. She holds us for a long time and I'm fighting tears that are threatening to come out. Before she pulls away from us, she whispers to the both of us, " I love you. No matter what."

I frown as she walks away. But I don't get a chance to dwell on it further as Caleb grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly. This action surprises me because the last time we held hands like this was at our uncle's funeral as our father cried. No matter how much both of us don't want to admit it, we need each other's strength today like we needed each other then.

"Welcome," Marcus says from where he stands at a podium between the Dauntless and the Erudite, "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world. Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be. Decades ago our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human personality-of humankind's inclination toward evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray."

As I listen to Marcus speak, I allow my eyes to the center of the room where the bowls sat. What do I believe? I don't know.

"Those who blamed aggression formed Amity," Marcus continued on. I watched as the Amity exchange smiles. Every time I see them, they seem kind and loving and free. And on the inside, deep down with the reds and yellows aside, I know that joining them has never really been an option for me despite the fact that I want to be kind.

"Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite." Ruling out Erudite after dinner last night was the only real part of this that had been easy for me.

"Those who blamed duplicity created Candor. Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation. And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless." I blamed selfishness, but I am not selfless enough. After sixteen years of trying, it just isn't enough.

"Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of society. Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in government; Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers; Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers; and Dauntless provides us with protection from threats within and without. But the reach of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning. We find purpose, and we find life."

As Marcus continues to speak, I think of the motto I found in my Faction History textbook: Faction before blood. More than family, our factions are where we belong. Can that possibly be right? All I've ever really known was my family, and now the faction I chose was suppose to mean more to me than that?

Marcus has already called quite a few names by the time I leave my thoughts. But now I watch as one 16 year old after another makes their choice. With each one made, it gets closer to me. And as my choice gets closer, I get more nervous than when I had arrived here.

"James Tucker," Marcus says. I watch as the other boy stumbles up to the bowls. When he finally stands in the center, he looks from the Dauntless, his born faction, to a different faction in the room before turning to the bowls. I watch as he takes a deep breath after the knife is handed to him. He cuts his hand and drops his blood onto the glass in the Candor bowl. He's the first transfer.

The Dauntless will see him as a traitor from now on. His Dauntless family will have the option of visiting him in his new faction, a week and a half from now on Visiting Day. But they won't. His absence will haunt their hallways, and he will be a space they can't fill. But overtime, the hole will be gone.

"Tobias Prior," Marcus announces my name and I tense up. I let go of Caleb's hand and slowly move towards the center of the room. Before I step up to the bowls, I look back at Caleb and then my parents. Then I take a deep breath and take the final step up to the bowls where Marcus hands me the knife. I cut my hand and then I just stand there. After what seems an eternity to me but only a couple seconds in reality, I realize that I am scared. I watch my future life in Abnegation flash by my eyes, and I once again realize that I am not selfless enough to remain in my born faction. So with another deep breath, I lift my hand out and watch as my blood drops onto the sizzling coals.

Mutterings break out as I step away from the bowls and towards my new faction. As I stand behind my new faction with a few of the Dauntless born that had chosen to remain in their faction, I can't help but notice the way the Abnegation are now looking at the Dauntless. Dauntless is now Abnegation's enemy because of my choice.

Marcus calls for silence in the room before my brother steps forward. I watch as he makes his way towards the bowls and the shuddery breath he takes before he slices his palm open. He glances up at me and all I do is nod my head at him. He nods and holds his hand over the bowl for the Erudite.

More gasps arise from my former faction, mine joining theirs. My brother, someone who was perfect for Abnegation in all is selfless ways, was a faction transfer? My brother was Erudite now?

The more I think about it, the more it actually makes sense. All the books I'd seen stacked up on his desk before. The way he was nervous after the aptitude tests yesterday. And his advice to me last night.

I look over at him as he stands with the Erudite and nod my head once more, and then I face forward and watch as more dependents more forward to choose their faction and their future.

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review?**


End file.
